Kyōichi Takame
Loki is the Fourth Fist of Ragnarok and uses a Karate style that involves using all the joints in his arms. Besides being a powerful fighter, he is also quite intelligent, using information about his opponents to his advantage. Personality, Appearance, and Goals Despite his strength, Loki prefers to win by using any means necessary: he kidnaps Honoka after learning that she is Kenichi's sister, despite Hermit's protests. His ultimate goal is unknown, but it seems that he wanted to destroy Ragnarok from the inside, planting seeds of doubt among the Eight Fists in order to disorient the gang. Niijima states that both he and Loki follow the "Art of Evil", which is why Loki uses dirty methods to win. He is actually good looking without his goggles on, stated by Takeda as being among the five most handsome guys in Ragnarok, also including Takeda, Ukita, and Hermit. Plot Outline Loki first "appears" using one of his "shadows" to meet with Niijima and to destroy Shinpaku Alliance. His thugs soon surround Niijima and his common soldiers and gang up on them, though are defeated when Kenichi, Takeda, and Ukita burst in and join the fray. Loki is then seen talking with Siegfried about Shinpaku, and quickly spots Niijima, who was spying on the two at the time. He allows Siegfried to chase Niijima and arranges for Niijima's deportation on a cargo ship. He orders his common thugs to attack Kenichi and Miu, who try to save Niijima, though does not participate in the battle himself. Loki then meets up with Hermit and kidnaps Honoka, using Kensei-sama's name to quiet the protest from Hermit and order the latter around. During Kenichi's battle with Hermit, Loki threatens Kenichi to stop while he orders Number 20 to hold a knife to Honoka and Hermit to attack Kenichi, all the while detailing Hermit's past that led up to his entrance into the world of martial arts. When Hermit refuses, Loki steps into battle himself and attacks Kenichi, while his plans are ruined with Hermit saving Honoka. The battle ends harshly for him as Odin breaks his goggles and chastises him for haphazardly dropping Kensei-sama's name, forcing Loki to retreat. Loki is seen talking with the other Fists, especially Berserker, who he claims would be a greater leader than Odin on several occasions. With a wall of his "shadows" blocking Niijima's exit from the warehouse, Loki manages to put Shinpaku to its own standstill, though the common Ragnarok forces are unable to catch Niijima. Loki uses this as an opportunity to blame Odin for Ragnarok's recent troubles and unveils his New Eight Fists to replace the old Eight Fists that Ragnarok lost, allowing himself to be ranked second to Berserker. However, he and his replacement Fists are quickly defeated by Berserker, who shows no interest of leading any gang. In Battle 306, Loki is seen sending information about YOMI to Niijima, who he appears to be working with to gather information. It is said that Loki is afraid of YOMI. Abilities and Resources *Common Underlings - These are common gang members that Loki refers to by number. Number 20 is one of them and is usually seen working with him. *"Shadows" - Underlings who are all disguised as him (except one that is obviously much fatter than the real one) that are used them to distract and confuse opponents. All of them use double-ended stun batons to attack their opponents. It is shown in an omake that common underlings are trained extensively to create the shadows. *Repeating Strikes - Loki has been shown to use the Spear Hand while fighting Kenichi. He is able to strike Kenichi multiple times, though is unable to damage Kenichi extensively due to his endurance. *Expert Teacher - He stated that he took time off from hanging out with the rest of the Eight Fists to secretly train the "New Eight Fists" for his betrayal against Odin. Trivia *Yamazaki Takimoto from the original manga may have been the earlier version of Loki due to his similiar use of dirty methods and martial arts. Both barely show their martial arts and both utilized the Spear Hand while fighting Kenichi. As stated before defeated by Kenichi, Yamazaki had talent but lacked effort. *He is named after Loki, a mischievous being in Norse mythology. He also is very deceptive and lies very often, living up to his namesake. *The googles he wears are called "paukbrille" and are used in academic fencing. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Karate Users Category:Sei